Zhe Most Awesome Love Story
by lkblack3
Summary: Vhat? I am not in love vith Hungary. Nein! *gulp* What happens if Prussia falls in love with Hungary? Going against his rules of "Girls are unawesome." He must constantly lie to himself that he is not in love in order to not embarrass Hungary... and himself! Oh, mein gott...
1. Chapter 1

Prussia's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Hungary beat me up vith her frying pan. I vas only messing with Austria's unawesome piano! Zhat stupid girl, alvays getting on my nerves. Alzhough she is quite pretty. Zhe way her eyes sparkle in zhe sunlight vhen she is about to hit me. -Vait, erase zhat! Dam__**n**__! It's in pen…._

I put down my diary. _No._ It is not a stupid girly diary. Girls are unawesome. It's a manly diary. A journal! Anyvays. Vhy do I have this crazy awesome accent? Because you should know I am zhe awesome Prussia!

Gilbird my awesome sidekick is asleep on zhe vindow next to a vhite bird vhich must be Pierre, France's bird. It is getting quite late, so maybe I should get some vinks before vaking up und annoying Austria again.

I curl up in bed, pulling up my sheets. Tonight is a cold night, und today vas exhausting with zhe awe—unawesome Hungary. I have no problem drifting into sleep quickly.

Hungary's hair smells as awesome as ever. My arms are vrapped around her as she is sitting on my lap. Ve sit in zhe quiet field, listening to zhe birds singing a beautiful song just for Hungary.

She looks up at me vith that pretty little face of hers, und all I can do is stare at her eyes, getting drowned by zhat sea of green.

Our faces are pulled togezher by our vills to be vith each ozher forever. Her lips meet mine, und zhe next zhing I know ve are in a passionate kiss. Not zhe von vhere zhe hungry monster comes out of you. Zhe kiss gives you a feeling of love. Pure love.

Sunlight bursts zhrough zhe slits between my vindow panes. Vhat zhe…? My pillow is covered in my slobber like I've been kissing it all night. I blush vhen I remember zhat awesome—unawesome dream.

Prussia Cupid/Angel: You are in love vith Hungary my awesome friend~ Confess to her your undying love~

Prussia Devil: Girls are so unawesome! You've been sticking vith me so far, und everyzhing has turned out awesome, jah?

"Hmm…Jah…. Devil Prussia is right. Who needs girls? Who needs…. Hungary!?" I force out, denying zhe fact that I'm in love with her. Pfft, vhat girls do to your head. Angel Prussia shake his head.

Prussia Angel: You're missing your chance! Hungary is zhe most beautiful girl, und she is right for you!

Austria is playing zhe piano again as unawesomely as ever. Vait! I forgot about zhe Christmas eve part at America's house. I have to buy Hungary a present for Secret Santa. I gulp anxiously. If I get an unawesome present, Hungary vill certainly hit me vith frying pans. And vorse, hate me! I can bear zhe pain of her hitting me, but I can't bear zhe pain of her hating me. And if Austria has her!

Maybe I should buy her some roses? Jewlery? Girls love jewelry, but Hungary vasn't alvays exactly a girl. I'll just stick with a necklace for now and ask little little bro Deutschland later. He vould be a lady's man if Italy vasn't stealing all zhe ladies. I bet all zhe ladies zhink Italy has a zhing for my brozher anyvays.

I stroll zhrough zhe streets of America after going back to my hotel room and changing into somezhing nice in case Hungary sees me. I lie to myself saying I'm only doing this for my girlfriend, Hungary. As in girl zhat's a friend.

Never zhought I'd see Hungary across zhe street, as beautiful und awesome as ever.


	2. Christmas Shopping

Hungary's hair is covered by layers of delicate snow, looking through zhe shop vindows. I quietly vatch her as she smiles gleefully at zhe New York merchandise. "I New York" one said. Vhy doesn't it say "I Prussia", jah?

Hungary presses her face close to zhe glass, her breath fogging it up. She shifts toward zhe right a little vhere I am. For a second my heart vants to pop, but it's too late.

"Szia, Prussia," she smiles brightly, a little too suspicious.

"Hallo, Hungary," my eyes dart avay from hers nervously, "H-How are you? You doing shopping for zhe Christmas party at America's?"

Hungary moves her hands behind her back, hiding zhe pink shopping bag she has. Zhat's probably for her Secret Santa vhich is not me because of zhe color. I am too awesome for pink.

"Vell," I say anxiously, scratching zhe back of my head vith my gloved fingers, "I should get going. You know; Christmas shopping!" I give a fake laugh, yelling zhat out again over enzhusiastically.

Hungary gives me an uneasy look but vaves bye and valks away.

"Smooth, Pru...smooth..."

I have to admit it. My heart is still pumping irregularly, and a bubbling sensation rises in me.

_I am in Love vith Elizaveta Héderváry!_ I literally scream inside. I could feel Angel Pru having a victory dance and stuff.

I lean against zhe light post nearby where Hungary and I conversed.

Vhy have I never felt this vay about Hungary? Have I alvays been lying to myself? Vhen I first realized Hungary vas a girl, I offered her my crotch cloth.

But vhen I returned back home, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hungary is; wounded or not.

I have to get Hungary an awesome present no matter vhat. I have to win her over, and I know exactly how to do it!

I dash into zhe store, nearly knocking over an elderly American.

"I must have one of zhose, Mister!" I shout at zhe cashier, pointing at a greenish-brown sweater. I bet zhat's vhat Hungary vas gazing at!

The people behind me grumble and growl at me for cutting in front of zhem in zhe line, but zhey deserve it.

Zhe cashier shakes his head disapprovingly, mumbling something about teenagers and quickly wraps up zhe sweater in a box.

"Merry Christmas," he sighs.

"You're job must really be unawesome!" I laugh feeling high on love, zhen dash back out of zhere.

~ ~ ~

I lay back down on zhe hotel room bed, wrapping myself with zhick layers of blanket. Zhe snow is on going as I recollect zhe memory of zhe conversation I had vith Hungary. It vasn't much, but it's everyzhing to me now.

Gilbird pecks at my face, cuddled next to Pierre.

"You two love birds are lucky," Gilbird tilts his head in confusion in an adorable vay.

"At least you two feel zhe same vay about each ozher...~"


	3. Vrong Room

In zhe morning, I check my calendar carefully to mark off zhe day. Vait! Mein gott! Today is zhe day of America's unawesome party! My awesome handvriting marks six-zhirty on zhe calendar, zhe time vhen zhe party starts. (But zhe party doesn't start until I valk in~)

I realize zhat Pierre is already gone and so is Gilbird, but I soon spot him in my room. I gently scoop him up, zhen put him in his cage, pouring out bird seeds for him. Gildbird eagerly pecks at zhe floor vith bird seeds scattered all over it.

The sky is unusually dark for zhe morning. It's like zhe sun has decided to take its nap early.

I check zhe time, and oh mein gott! It's already five-zhirty! I slept for a long time!

As Gilbird looks up at me, zhen continues to peck at the seeds, I fling open zhe closet. I really have to look my best for Hungary today if I ever hope for her to fall in love vith me.

At last after going zhrough my whole closet, I make my decision to wear a light blue dress shirt and some jeans. I am good looking even without clothes, so I guess it doesn't really matter vhat I vear.

America says it is required to have an accessory of some sort zhat has to do vith Christmas like a Santa hat or Reindeer ears.

Eh, screw it. His party is too unawesome compared to me. Vhat can he even do to zhe awesome Prussia?

I comb my hair for a few minutes before checking zhe time. Six o' clock. I guess I should start going now.

/"Apartment number 30B is wear the party is!"/ America's invitation reads. Zhe invitation is covered vith snowflakes and a veird bearded guy, Santa. I remember vhen I told Vest Santa vasn't real. I think he cried.

I knock on zhe door like a polite guest, vaiting for America or someone to answer zhe door. Vhen the door opens, it is strangely quite for a party, so I start to laugh.

"America, you're party is alvays unawesome, but zhis is ridiculous! You should be glad I came-"

"Prussia!" I feel Hungary's frying pan vhack against me, "This is my apartment. What are you doing here?" 30C. Shoot. Butterflies start to flutter around inside my stomach.

"Sorry," I rub my cheek, "I vas heading to America's party, and I guess I forgot it vas floor B." I laugh nervously, noticing zhat zhe pan doesn't hurt as much.

"Speaking of unawesome..." I catch Hungary muttering, "Come on, Idiot. I'll walk you there if you need that much help."

Is it just me or is Hungary blushing?


	4. Awkward Moth

Alastor grins her shipping grin before slinking back into her make out session vith Eldevar. Awylla jumps down from zhe ceiling, causing me to jump a little.

"Did I scare you?" she smirks, staring up at me.

"Psh, how could you scare zhe awesome me~?" I say, my voice vavering sligtly.

"Whatever~" she says before hug tackling America's clone and yelling something along zhe lines of "Canada".

Hungary sat awkwardly alone by zhe Christmas tree, muttering somezhing about Austria.

_Austria._ I curse. He already got Hungary vithout being here? How!? Hungary looks up at me, and I freeze, vhipping around, zhen stalking away from her. I don't know how she reacted, but she deserves it! Picking that idiot, Austria, over me...

"Alright everyone!" America's annoying voice chirps up, "We're going to play some games!"

"Baka!" I hear an irritated Britain yell and a yelp from France, "Go screw Nhira- whatever her name is!"

"Oh~ Well speaking that she-" France gives England a seducing smile.

"Shut up!" England shouts, getting into one of his fits.

America gives one of his derpy grins, zoning out, then focuses again.

"England, France, sit down, now!" Vest says in a serious tone, quite scarier zhan vhen he screams his head off at me. England and France pause a moment, zhen sit down quickly, "Get on vith it.." he sighs.

"Oh, yeah!" America smiles, "So, this was suggested by Greece, and I decided to do it because I couldn't think of any, so yeah!"

England gives a facepalm before America continues, "So, you are first going to be paired up with someone unexpected!"

I sigh. Unexpected? Like- Oh vursts. Knowing America, and that Ala helped plan zhe party, I vould probably end up vith...

"First off, Prussia and Hungary!"

Hungary gives a nervous glance at my direction before standing next to me. I have no idea vhat ve're doing. I must have not listened. Oh vell.

"England and France!"

"Come here, England~"

"Baka!"

All of a sudden, Austria bursts in, breazhing heavily. Ha! Serves him right!

"Austria!? Are you okay!?" Hungary rushes over to him, vrapping her arms around him and my heart just popped. Austria nods, zhen explains quickly vhat happened. I don't even vant to know. I glower at the floor, hoping no one vould notice my jealousy.

"Anyways~ Germany and Italy! Japan and Greece! Nk..." America continued to yell in his obnoxious voice about who goes vith who. Hungary hesitantly returns next to me, keeping her arms crossed across her chest.

Everyone starts to do vhatever ve vere supposed to do. Hungary sits on zhe near by couch as I sit beside here.

"Um...so vhat are ve supposed to do?"

"You really don't listen, do you, Idiot?" she snaps, then glares at me before biting her lip.

"Vhat?"

"We're supposed to talk to each other. Greece suggested all the countries to get to know each other," she doesn't tear her gaze from zhe floor.

"So..." I start, fidgeting with the ends of my sleeves.

"P-Prussia, do you like me?" she stutters out of no vhere, "I mean as friends."

"Ha ha!" I laugh at her, "Why vould I? I mean girls are unawesome! You vere vay cooler as a boy!"

In zhe distance, I see Nk shake her head at me and facevall. Hungary goes red-faced before smacking me in zhe face quickly, so no one notices.

"I-I-"

"Shut up, Idiot."


	5. Mistletoe

For the rest of zhe party games, Hungary avoids me since the rest of zhe games involve choosing your partner instead of getting grouped vith someone. I end up partnering up vith Ala, zhen Vest, zhen zhat idiot, Italy. Ala nearly crushed me in one of zhe games.

At last, zhe unawesome party games of America's end, even zhough zhey veren't _zhat_ boring.

"Alright, Dudes and Dudettes! It's Secret Santa time! I hope you brought your Christmas accessories!" America smirks, eyeing Hungary and me. I don't know how to react, so I sit zhere quietly, "Okay, everyone gather around in a circle. Prussia and Hungary, over here!"

I look around to see everyone but us wearing somezhing like reindeer ears or Santa hats. I hesitantly step forward vith Hungary right behind me.

America hastily brings out a stool while France holds me in place and Iggy holds Hungary. Alfred climbs zhe stool, zhen reveals somezhing in his hand, mistletoe.

"Now kiss~" France snickers but tightens his grip as I try to break free.

"Never! I can't kiss somezhing as filzhy as a girl!" I catch Austria and all zhe other female countries glaring at me, alzhough I do vant to kiss her and runs my hand zhrough her hair and...Stop Prussia.

"Whatever. Don't be a wussy, Prussia. Just because we kiss doesn't mean we wanted to," Hungary gestures at the mistletoe above us.

"I am _not_ a vussy!" I vhine, I admit kind of like a little girl. I bite my lip, scanning zhe ozher people before me. Some like Ala and North Korea are anxiously waiting, barely being able to contain their shippingness, ozher's are bored like Norway and Iceland.

"Hurry up! I want to get to Secret Santa!" America yells.

"Alright, alright!" I snap, staring at Hungary, "Eh..."

Vithout varning Hungary starts kissing me, and to my surprise I kiss back. Hungary seems to notice because she blushes even more. Ve pull away eventually, gazing at each ozher and hearing zhe fangirl screams before I shove her away.

"Ew! Mein gott! You taste horrible!"

I just hope zhat's enough to con everyone.

Hungary storms back to vhere she vas sitting, and we are blushing furiously, zhen Ala creeps up to me.

"So, how was she~? Was she really as horrible as you think~?" Ala grins kissing zhe top of my head, "My little Gilbert is growing up~"

"Don't call me zhat," I hiss.

Ala opens her mouth to say another tease before America continues talking.

"Alright! Now let's get Secret Santa started!"


End file.
